InuYasha Continued
by kana k
Summary: Inuyasha comes back to his childhood home and encounters a few difficulties


Inu-Yasha Continued  
  
By Kat Cook  
  
Page One: A Lost Friendship  
  
He walked onto the balcony of a long forgotten room in the old castle that he had found. The man was tall and handsome, with a somewhat fierce look about him. This intimidated the woman in the shadows at first, but she eventually overcame that fear enough to come out of her hiding place in panther form. She must have scared him because when she put her paws next to his hands on the railings, he fell off the balcony. Yes, well, that does happen sometimes.  
  
After he recovered from the shock, and saw her big, furry, panther face leaning over the railings, he unsheathed his sword, jumped up on the balcony and cut her arm, just above the shoulder. The panther then fainted, and since the woman was unconscious, she couldn't hold her panther form. So you can imagine the man's surprise when he found, instead of a bleeding panther, a bleeding, naked, woman.  
  
He threw his red shirt over her and went to find some water to wake her up with. By the time he came back, bucket of water in hand, the woman was conscious, had made a bandage out of a tapestry, and was wearing the man's shirt.  
  
"Inuyasha, I presume?" she asked.   
  
  
  
Page Two: Inuyasha and Kouru  
  
"Yes, and you are?"  
  
"Appalled that you don't remember me."  
  
"Okay, 'Appalled That You Don't Remember Me', why are you here? This is my private property, after all."  
  
She cupped her hands over his cheeks and studied his face. She then moved back abruptly and said,  
  
"You've changed, Lord Inuyasha."  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, alarmed.   
  
"Kouru. We used to play together as children, until the wolves destroyed the palace."  
  
"Kouru?"  
  
"Is there an echo in here or what? Yes, Kouru!" she blushed. "Before we were separated, you said that you loved me...but that was sixty years ago. We were only nine... you can't have meant it..."   
  
"Damn. You're still alive? I thought the wolves had gotten you." Inuyasha commented, unaware of what she had just said.  
  
"You forget, I'm a shape-shifter."  
  
"Oh. You were stuck here for sixty years?"  
  
Kouru inclined her head, partly to reply, partly to hide her blush. She had been bound there by Inuyasha's father's spell. She told him so.  
  
Page Three: Horny Half-Demon  
  
"Is there any way to break the bond?"  
  
"No. It's punishment because my mother tried to run away from this palace. She was one of the women of your father's harem. You know the rules. So I have to stay here. If I have a child, the curse would pass on to it, and if it dies, then the curse will be gone, forever."  
  
"Then what are you waiting for? Come on!"  
  
"No! You're such a horny half-blood! Go away!"  
  
Inuyasha was so surprised by the outburst that he actually left. He went to the teahouse where his mother had died. Oh, mother, is it a curse? Why do the woman I like have a thing with killing me? Or wanting to bite my head off all of the time?  
  
Days passed without them seeing each other. Eventually, Inuyasha wanted to go and find Kouru. He thought about where he had gone, so he decided to go to her mother's burial place. There Kouru lay, asleep, at the foot of her mother's tombstone.  
  
Inuyasha nudged her with his foot to wake her up. When she did, he grinned and said,  
  
"Horny half-blood, am I?"  
  
Page Four: Catching Up  
  
Kouru looked up at him, blushed, and apologized meekly. Inuyasha accepted it and stood closer to her while they talked about what they had been doing for the past sixty years. She found that he was no longer a half-blood, but a full demon (Need I explain this? No? Good.).  
  
After a while, Inuyasha got weary from standing so long, and the plush green moss had never looked more comfortable. Just as he had lain down, it started to rain.  
  
"Oh, how convenient. I was feeling some tears coming on anyway."  
  
"You've turned out to be the oddest woman I have ever met." he admitted, bemused.  
  
"Oh? And just how many have you met?"  
  
"Errrrr... counting you?" she nodded. "Five."  
  
"Ah, a nice, odd, number. Not to mention very small."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"And what if I don't?"  
  
"I'll force you to be quiet."  
  
"Oh really, now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And how will you do that?"  
  
"Like this."  
  
And he kissed her.  
  
Page Five: Tainted Lust  
  
It took Kouru a few seconds to register the fact that their lips were locked, but when she did, she kissed him back. They lay there like that for a while, kissing, the rain not stopping or bothering them.  
  
"Oh dear, it seems as though I'm interrupting something..."  
  
"Myouga?"  
  
"Err, yes, master Inuyasha, it is I."  
  
"You have the worst timing, Myouga! Now go away!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that. As your vassal..."  
  
"Some vassal you are! You're such a damned coward! Now go away!"  
  
Inuyasha flicked the flea off his shoulder and turned to Kouru, who was unsuccessfully trying to hide her smile.  
  
"Shall we?" she asked.  
  
"Nah, that stupid flea ruined the mood. But I wouldn't mind some cuddling." he suggested.  
  
So they held each other for a while. Soon, though, Kouru got restless.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shhh! I hear something!"  
  
"Inuyasha! I know that you're here! I can smell you!"  
  
Kouru turned pale and said,  
  
"Sessho-Maru."   
  
Page Six: Sessho-Maru  
  
"Sessho-Maru?!?"  
  
"Yes, Sessho-Maru! You must hide! He'll kill you!"  
  
"Well, could I get a kiss before I die?"  
  
"You're not taking me seriously! HE WILL KILL YOU!!!!" Inuyasha whimpered and looked at her with big doggy eyes. "Oh, all right."  
  
They kissed until Sessho-Maru burst through the door. He stopped and stared at the scene that lay before him, an unknown woman and his brother lying on the ground in front of a tombstone.  
  
" I will kill you Inuyasha! How dare you even come back here! Get up and fight you filthy half-blood!"  
  
"You wouldn't believe how man people lie about that every day... oh well. Kill me. I deserve it."  
  
"Sessho-Maru, about time."  
  
"don't even go there, you stupid toad! At least I'm not short and ugly!" Sessho-Maru yelled.  
  
"Hey! Without me, you'd never have even found him or got him in your clutches!"  
  
They fought like this for a while until Inuyasha interfered.  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
"Master Inuyasha, I work for Sessho-Maru."  
  
  
  
Page Seven: The End  
  
"What?" said Inuyasha, puzzled.  
  
"You heard me, you stinking half-breed!"   
  
"Jaken, enough." commanded Sessho-Maru.  
  
"Jaken?"  
  
Kouru turned around. It seemed for a second to Inuyasha that he had had a dizzy spell, but when he recovered, Kouru had been replaced by an ugly, short, wart covered green demon.  
  
"Ugh, Sessho-Maru! You let me kiss that? I mean, I know that you hate me and all, but really!"  
  
"I knew that you would feel that way. Which is why I was going to make your death pleasant by not revealing him to you. But the Green Goblin here," Sessho-Maru glared at Jaken. "Had to go and ruin it for you."  
  
"Whoa, death? You think that you're actually going to kill me? In your dreams!"  
  
"Oh, it's more real than you can imagine." At this, Sessho-Maru had cornered Inuyasha and was two centimeters from his face. "So real, that you're actually going to feel pain. Goodbye, little brother."  
  
Inuyasha fell, dead to the ground, a gaping hole in his chest where his heart used to be.  
  
"In my dreams, eh? Come Jaken, this palace depresses me."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
They walked off of the palace grounds to terrorize the ancient world once more.  
  
The End 


End file.
